In semiconductor processing technology very often films or layers are deposited onto a semiconductor substrate surface and later on selectively removed by known methods. The removal of films may result in particles, defects, flakes, etc., on the wafer, in particular in lift-off processes. It is important to reduce or even eliminate such a deposition of particles, defects, flakes, etc., as they are a potential source of defects and malfunctions of an electronic device or circuit fabricated on the semiconductor wafer.